Pilgor
Summary Pilgor is the protagonist of the infamous Goat Simulator who is playable in every map. He is a god of chaos and sometimes even depicted as a demon who has come to punish humanity for their sins. He can be modded with mutators to modify his appearance and ability. Not much is known about Pilgor except he likes to cause rampage across the Goat Simulator universe. Pilgor's name is a reference to Kenny Hotz's one-time goat in the television series Kenny vs. Spenny. Although the name is not listed in any the game's texts, Coffee Stain Studios AB's Armin Ibrisagic approached Hotz on Twitter to receive his blessing in using the name.Armin Ibrisagic: "Glad you liked Goat Simulator man. Is it okay if we use the name Pilgor?" Kenny Hotz: "please!". Twitter. February 6, 2014. Hotz is given special thanks in the game's credits for his cooperation. Biography Events in Goat Ville Pilgor's early life is unknown however he is presumed to be owned by Jolle, Line and Molle. But they had no clue that he was a god to wreak havoc on humanity. He was probably raised during his youth till he started his rampage on his owner's property, before causing mass chaos across Goatville. Events in Goat City Bay He is first at the main tunnel of Him Len before starting his rampage again. Pilgor''' finds himself a whole heap to destroy and causes havoc of the entire city, and starts mass panic once again. Events in Goat MMO Simulator Pilgor awakens in the main spawn point determinate as a class of one of the main classes. He becomes more experienced and fights many sheep. He then fights the almighty Old Goat in Old Goat Mountain. Events in Goatz Pilgor has not yet completed his work and reanimates into a highly infectious corpse and awakens inside a coffin, to which he then begins to rampage across the rural area and turns the human population into mindless zombie beings. A few hours later a former neighbor hood builds two walls at the entrances to prevent hostile zombies. Two survivors named Oliver and his companion Philip guard their gates and lock up zombies in cages, including Pilgor. Pilgor as a zombie escapes and infects three survivors causing panic, and the safe zone eventually becomes overrun and with Coffee Stain Studios becoming lost during the attack. The two guards Oliver and Philip become infected and Pilgor escapes. On day 2 Pilgor meets a new zombie called a Spitter and infected goats, within the next days He finds more new infected. Events in Goat Simulator Payday Pilgor is captured and locked up in a vault before being rescued by four thugs, where he once again becomes a playable character again to punish humanity once again. Events in Goat Simulator Waste of Space Pilgor was flying around in his space ship and then pirate ships blasted Pilgor's ship and then Pilgor's ship crashes into a space station. It's possible that this is the last we seen of Pilgor because the player can make Pilgor destroy earth, finally signing off, finishing his punishment to humanity as he wreaks havoc on the few remaining humans that have inhabited the space station. '''Trivia *Pilgor's name is mentioned in the Payday DLC trailer. *He is the main protagonist, however he is not in the Payday DLC if he isn't rescued at the Casino. *His name was inspired by Kenny vs. Spenny. *Pilgor's name is used as username in Satisfactory. Gallery GoatSimulator.png goat-simulator-png.png 'References' Category:Characters Category:Not Human Category:Goat Category:Females